Popularity Problems
by Lanti Arlit
Summary: AU/It's about Heero and Relena learning to get along after the outcome of the first time they met as regular high school students...
1. The 'New Girl'

The 'New Girl' 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did do you really think I would be righting _FAN_ fiction. Don't sue me; I'm P00R $_$ 

This is a HyxRP fic, but there are the others, too. Also, it doesn't start out looking like it. SO, if you don't like HYxRP you can read the first chapters because most is negative between them. This is my first fanfic that I'm posting, so please review. 

Popularity Problems: The 'New Girl' 

The senior captain of the basketball team pulled out his BC-Calculus book. His expression was stoic, his lips pressed in a thin line. His chocolate hair was unruly and his body lean, but muscular. There was no emotion you could see on his face, but his eyes sometimes betrayed him. They were a beautiful Prussian blue, so deep that you could get lost in those pools. His looks were mysterious and most guys would kill to have those kinds of looks for themselves. 

His best friend stood beside him. He also looked very good, but, unlike him, his faced showed emotion; a grin always playing on his face. His eyes were bright and violet. His chestnut hair was in a long braid, but, despite that, he didn't looked like a girl. He also had a lean muscular figure, though he was not as slim and not as strong. He slung his arm over the basketball player's shoulder. 

"So, Heero, heard there was a new girl in school; Relena Pe-" 

"PeaceCraft, I heard, so?" Heero forcefully pushed the other boy's arm from around his shoulder. "I don't need another girl hanging on my every move." 

"What?" the boy's grin widened, exceptionally, "You think your fan club over there," he pointed to a group, of about forty or so, making googley-eyes at Heero, "is too big? Actually, it has died down some since you threatened to break that girl's neck." He stated, chuckling at the memory. 

"What's so special about this Relena girl anyways?" The basketball player asked indifferently, going back to the subject at hand. 

"Well, I heard she good looking w-" 

"Duo!" A German girl called out. She was petite with short blue hair. The energetic type like Duo, she always seemed to be bouncing off the walls, but she wasn't quite as annoying as Duo was and she was definitely more mature. She hollered at him again, "We're gonna be late, you; so hurry up!" 

He turned to look at her, the same grin still plastered on his face. "Sorry, Hilde. I'll be there, soon, babe; just give me one more minute." He turned back to see an empty space occupying the closed locker next to his. "Whatever," he muttered as he grabbed his English book and headed off to class with his girlfriend, Hilde. 

Heero sat in his calculus class as the teacher got settled. 

"Everybody, we have a new student joining our class today," the teacher proclaimed as a 16-year-old girl had entered the classroom, "Ms. PeaceCraft please take a seat next to Mr. Yuy," he pointed to Heero. 

Relena set down her textbook on the desk and preceded to take her seat. Her figure was one of many jealousy, though, she didn't show a lot; she curved in the right places and her milky-white skin was the sight of perfection; no scars blemished it and no make-up covered it. Relena's hair was a sandy-blonde, but could also be described as a honey color. Her eyes were the complete opposite of the boy beside her; it held warm and kindness and didn't hide any truths. She brushed her loose, shoulder-length hair back, behind her ear while took out her paper and pencil and began to do her work. 

Relena smiled at Heero as she packed up her books. 

"Hi, my name's Relena." She held out her hand for him to shake, but he didn't take it. She frowned at this a little, but didn't loose the air of kindness surrounding her. 

"Leave me alone," he replied back to her without emotion. That was strange; he clearly didn't want to talk to her, not even to say hi. Most guys would jump at the chance for her to say hi to them, even though she greeted everyone politely. 

"Why?," she asked, confused as to why he would say that. 

Heero snorted; "I don't need another mindless, preppy fangirl." 

Relena's face contorted slightly in anger. She usually didn't show her contempt, but she had said nothing to him mean or suggestive of what he voiced she was. No, she wouldn't just stand there and take that comment from him. She responded immediately, knowing exactly what she was saying, as if she did this everyday, though she almost never did: "Well, _excuse_ me for trying to be friendly, but, about what you just said, don't worry; contrary to your belief, I have a mind, but I don't have time to waste fawning over some dumb _jock_!" Relena finished packing her things into her backpack and left the room. 

All the while, violet eyes, watching from the doorway, twinkled in amusement and a braid swished happily. "Well, well, well. This presents quite an opportunity to mess with Heero," he rubbed his palms together, eagerly, "This should be fun," Duo said mischievously with his ever-present grin on his face. Duo decided that this would indeed be fun...at least, it would be, for him that is. 

Heero was left in the classroom, alone, stunned, though he didn't show it. All the girls he met, well the straight ones, usually flirted with him and tried to get him to eat lunch and go out with them, but not her. That was what he had expected; he did not expect what had happened to happen though. She talked back to him. She insulted him. He should be angry, but why did the mere thought of her make his heart pound faster? 

"The nerve of that guy. I can't believe him. uhhmp." 'but; he is extremely hot' Talking to herself, trying to calm down, she fumed on the grass, under the shade of an old weeping willow the sun bright in early march. Why had that 'jock' make this junior so mad, well, besides the obvious. 

"Hey, girl. What's got you so upset?" A vibrant red-head asked her. She was taller than Relena and was apparently older, a senior, no doubt. Her hair was shorter, ending at the top of her shoulders, and it was wavy. She appeared to be in shape and was quite pretty, maybe not beautiful, but definitely she was pretty. 

"It's nothing, really," she lied, trying to avoid the red-head. 

"Hi, I'm Cathy." Cathrine smiled as she offered her hand. She had appeared to have understood and dropped the subject. 

"My name is Relena," she accepted her hand and got up. 'She is quite nice, maybe I should tell her; might as well start to make some new friends at this school. 

"You new?" The senior asked her. 

"Is it that obvious?" she dusted her skirt off. 'Oh great, this is one of those schools where everybody labels you as the 'new girl'.' 

Cathy laughed at this, "No, just haven't seen you around before. Come on; I'll give you the 'gist' of things and _you_ can tell me what's got you so upset. 'Kay?" 

'Guess not.' "Thank you." 

End of Chapter 1 

~Lanti Arlit~ 

Please Review 


	2. Time to Even the Score

Time to Even the Score

Chapter 2 is done. I didn't expect to be posting so soon, but I had a study hall, which I should be using to study for finals, and decided to not wait until vacation (next week :)) By the way, the story will develop into a relation- ship between Heero and Relena, but right now I'm enjoying writing their war^_^. 

Disclaimer: I tried to get a loan to buy the rights to Gundam Wing, but that fell through. So, I don't own Gundam Wing, some rich companies do and bless them for airing it. Also, I'm P$$R, don't sue me. 

*Popularity Problems chapter 2: Time to even the score* 

Relena grabbed her book and closed her locker in a haste. She was wearing a baby blue halter top, but didn't bare her midriff and a tight, black, above-knee skirt with two small slits up the sides. Her black strap-sandals matched and her silver cross laying around her neck completed the outfit. 'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I'm going to be late.' Relena ran across the halls trying to get to class. Holding her books in one hand, she ran tugging her skirt down and attempting to make it to class in time. 'Damn it. Stay down.' The halls were lit by the dim morning-lights. The late bell was seconds from ringing and she still hadn't reached her class. 'There it is. Please don't let me be late.' She had spotted her classroom. She ran into the class barely in time before ~Bring~. The late bell rung. The 'new girl' stood panting against the door with her books clutched to her chest. She looked all around the classroom. Everyone was seated and they were looking at her. She was just standing there letting herself be late. 'Shit! Late on the second day.' Relena sighed, 'what a great way to start the day; yippee.' 

The teacher, Mr. Larninski, looked at her. "Ms. Peacecraft, class has already started; please take a seat." Relena readjusted her skirt and headed towards the only seat left while setting down her BC-Calculus book. 'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'Why is it that, despite being so popular, the seat next to this 'jock' is empty.' She glanced to the seat beside her; Heero Yuy sat to her right. 'Great, just great, can this day get any better?' 

"Everyone take out a piece of paper and a pencil for a pop quiz." Mr. Larninski instructed the students. 

'Of course; a pop quiz. What was I thinking; how could I miss that?' She rolled her eyes and hit her palm to her forehead. 'Duh!' 

Heero sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring. He glanced at the only empty chair. 'Ten more seconds and she's late. 10...9...8...7...6..' 

At that moment, Relena burst in the door panting slightly and clutching her books to her chest. 'Almost tardy on the second day, Relena; not a good impression.' He allowed himself a little smirk when he saw her mouth 

'Oh shit!'. He looked at her, letting his gaze travel downwards. Noticing how high her skirt had run up, he almost stared. He shook his mind; 'She's just another preppy. _Another preppy that had insulted you._' 

At a picnic table, Cathy was sitting with the star swimmer of the swim team. He had the most peculiar hairstyle that is often described as gravity-defying. He was about 6'1 and medium build. He wore a green shirt and his clothes were slightly baggy. He was a stoic type like Heero, but he smiled more and was a little looser. They were eating lunch and talking about something that had apparently made him want to laugh. Catherine spotted Relena walking out of the cafeteria and to the picnic tables, looking for a place to sit and waved her over to them. 

"Hey, Relena, over here!" Cathy yelled, flashing her a smile. 

Relena smiled at her red-headed friend and headed towards their table. 

"Hi, what's up, Cat?" 

"Hey Rellie, I was just telling Trowa over here," she pointed to the boy next to her, "my brother, what you said to Heero yesterday." She giggled some more. 'I just can't get it believe she said that.' 

"Hi, my name's Relena," she shook Trowa's hand. Turning to Cat, she asked, "Is it really that big of a deal?" Placing her tray on the table, she sat down to join her friends. 

"Yes; no one's ever insulted Heero like that," Trowa stated bluntly. 

'If she really said that, she must have some guts. Hmm...I wonder what Wufei would say about this.' 

"I'm surprised; the way he acted to me, I would've thought tons of people told him off. Why don't they, anyways?" She asked, a perplexed expression on her face. 

"Well," the senior girl started, "all the girls like him and all the guys are afraid that they'll get their face punched in. Which reminds me, did you hear that he had threatened to break Chelsea's neck on vacation because she wouldn't leave him alone." She stated rather than asked. 

"That sure reduced his fawning group." 

Relena was shocked by this. "You mean to tell me, that he used to have more." 'I would have loved to see Heero suffer through that.' She let an evil smirk cross her features. 

"Yep," Catherine grinned, "you should've seen it before." 

"We should get to class; it starts in five minutes." Trowa proclaimed as they headed to their respected classes. 

It was study period and they were all in a classroom, without a teacher; Relena, Heero, Duo, Catherine, Hilde, some girl that wouldn't stop bugging Relena, and a few other students. Heero was drinking a glass of water and intensely studying his paper. Hilde and Duo were flirting. Catherine was sitting on the desk, filing her nails and Relena was trying to get some work done,-key word: 'trying'-but one of Heero's many fans wouldn't stop running her mouth off about him. 

"Don't you think Heero looks so dreamy? He just like so mysterious." The annoying girl sighed. "I think he likes me. Do you think so? Oh, I hope he does. That would be so great, I mean like totally like cool if I could-" 

"Leave me alone already, will you?! I'm not having a good day and I don't care!" Relena screamed at the girl who had been saying things like she was for the last half-an-hour. 'I've only been at this school, two days. Two days, and I'm already losing my temper. I just know I'm going to regret this later.' 

The basketball captain saw this whole display. He allowed himself a small smirk when he saw it, but decided to put the situation to better use. Heero walked up to Relena, still holding his cup. Relena glanced up, just in time to see feel a wetness fall upon her. Heero had poured his glass of water over Relena's head and shook it until every last drop was on her. Her face was dripping with water and her shirt was soaked through, so much so, that it clung to her. Relena became so angry. "You better cool down ," he pointed to the doorway, "or get out." Heero walked away 'Maybe I should've let her chew out that girl; it would be one less for me to deal with, but...I couldn't let the chance to even out the score pass by, now could I?' He smiled in his mind, but wouldn't let the world witness his satisfaction. 

'I can't believe he did that. Well, two can play that game. Definitely. Heero, I've never been so embarrassed in my life, but you're going to pay for it with a little 'embarrassment' of your own. Just you wait and see Heero Yuy, just you wait and see.' Relena seemed hell-bent on revenge. 

End of Chapter 2 

~*Lanti Arlit*~ 

P.S. Please review 


	3. A Little Revenge Goes A Long Way

A Little Revenge Goes A Long Way

Sorry everybody for dropping off the face of the earth. I didn't actually realize people were reading it until I got my computer at home up in August, but then I went on vacation in Tahoe and had to read about 5-300 page books for school. Also, I'm taking honors classes and AP European History for my sophmore year. I'm only 14; *sniff* It's too much. 

%Excuse my rambling. Now, on with the fic% 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, unless there's something Sotsu & Sunrise aren't telling me ^_^ 

Popularity Problems Chapter 3: A Little Revenge Goes a Long Way

The bell ending the second period class rang. ~Bring~ Relena walked out of her chemistry class and to her locker. She grabbed her book for her English III honors course. As she closed her locker she came face to face with a very hyper red-head. 

"Hey Rellie, what's up?" Catherine asked, using her nickname for Relena. 

"Nothing much Cat, just scheming a little plan to get back at the dumb jock himself." Relena let out a little laugh. 

"Yeah, that really sucked, but you got to admit it was a good shot." 

"True, true, but now _my_ fun begins." 

"Well, gotta go Rellie, but be sure to let me in on it at lunch, 'kay?" 

Relena smiled; "Of course: you know I wouldn't have any fun without you." 

Catherine walked off and let her hand fall to her side and thought about what Rellie could possibibly have under her sleeve. 'Well, whatever it is, this ought to be good.' She entered her sculpture class and forgot about it...for the moment. 

"That onna really said that to him?" A Chinese boy stated. He was talking to Trowa at the lunch tables. He was 5`11 and was well-built. His pitch-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which reached about a inch above shoulder length. One could tell he was an exchange student and his negativity towards women, suprisingly, did not bother most of the girls. Most being the key word; another senior was the one person who didn't take it and constantly told him that she and other women were not weak. 

"Uh-huh, I was surprised when my sis told me, too Wufei." 

"At least she's not like all those other weak women who won't shut up about their looks and guys." Wufei commented. 

"Yeah, but Heero got back at her." Trowa said taking a bite out of his hamburger. 

Wufei sneered, "How so?" 

"Well, you know Brooke?" 

"Yeah; that stupid onna that can't shut up about Yuy." 

The swim team captain continued, "Brooke wouldn't leave the new girl alone `bout Heero, so, finally, after a half hour, she screamed at her to shut up." 

"It's time somebody told her to do that." 

"I agree," Trowa spoke again, "Heero walked over to Relena and emptied his glass of water on her and told her to cool down or get out and walked away." 

"That's new, doesn't sound like Yuy." 

"Come to think of it. He hasn't exactly been himself since he met that PeaceCraft girl a few days ago." 

Catherine and Relena were also eating lunch only they were eating alone and under the shade of a tree. They had been talking for most of the period. All of a sudden, Catherine burst out laughing. 

"Remind me to never get on your bad side Rellie. I don't want to have to go through what Heero Yuy is going to experience from the likes of you." The vibrant red-head burst out in another round of laughter, which filled the park. 

Duo, hearing the laughing, came over to see what Catherine thought was so funny. "Hey Cathy, what's so funny that I'm not a part of." Duo smiled at them. 

"Oh it's nothing Duo. Have you met Relena PeaceCraft, yet? Duo, this is Relena. Relena, this is Duo." She gestured at her left side where Relena was sitting and then back to Duo. 

Duo's eyes widened and he turned to Relena and grabbed her outstretched hand to shake it forcefully, "Hi. I don't see why Heero wouldn't want you fawning over him because I would if I didn't already have Hilde," he finished, winking at her. 

"Um, thanks." Relena blushed. She wasn't used to getting those kind of compliments, but it was true; she was beautiful looking, "You heard what we said?" She asked. 

"Yep, heard the whole thing," he smiled mischieviously before continuing, "Heeros sure scr--OW Hilde watch the hair." He looked at the german girl who had appeared and yanked his braid. He was proceeding to pet it and searched for split ends. 

"C'mon Duo, leave the new girl alone. She already has enough of Heero. She doesn't need you bothering her," with that Hilde said goodbye to Catherine and dragged Duo by his ear." 

Alone with Cathy again, Relena looked over to the basketball courts and saw Heero playing with Trowa. She then took out a paper and proceeded to write something down on it while her friend was looking over her shoulder. 

"Hey," Cat pointed to a girl walking bye, "there's Brooke. You had better hurry while you still have a chance to do it." 

Rellie folded the paper up and walked over to the Burnett. "Hey, Brooke," Brooke stopped and turned to look at her. Relena continued, "Listen, I'm sorry. It's that time of the month again you know how it is," she lied. "Well, anyways, I think Heero likes you that's why he poured that water on me. He was mad that I yelled at you." 

"Really," Brooke's witless eyes lit up, "You think so?" She asked curling her hair around her finger. 

"I sure do. And you know what, I saw him put this letter on your desk, but it fell off before you saw it." Relena handed her a piece of folded up paper. 

Brooke unfolded it and then began to read it. As she did she seemed to go into a trance. Then, all of a sudden, she was practically jumping for joy. 

"So, what does it say?" Relena asked trying very hard to keep the laughter out of her own voice. She already knew what it said had just felt like humoring himself. She smirked. 'mission completed' 

Brooke sighed, "It says that he wants me to see him after he finishes his basketball game this period. He says he thinks that he's falling in love with me." She closed her eyes and sighed once more with a big smile pasted across her face. 

*~Lanti Arlit-Please Review or E-mail me~* 


	4. What Letter?

*Popularity Problems: Chapter 4* 

What Letter? 

Heero slammed the basketball into the net and held onto the rim for a second before releasing. The game Heero and Trowa were playing was to ten. Heero's slam-dunk made the score 10-6, but who would expect less from the captain of the basketball team. The two seniors were drowning in sweat and had to remove their shirts because of it. 

"Good game, Heero, but you couldn't beat me in swimming." 

"That's why I'm not on the swim team," he responded in a monotone voice. 

"Yeah, that and your basketball coach would kill you." Trowa paused and glanced to his left, "Don't look now, but the president of 'The Heero Yuy Fan Club' is heading our way." 

Heero groaned. "Great. I thought today would be a good day, but that hope just went down the drain." 'I wonder what she wants _now_.' 

Brooke finally reached them and was as giddy as any schoolgirl would when talking to her crush. "Hey Heero!" She screeched. 'He's finally admitting that he likes me. I knew he would come around.' 

Brooke was having problems keeping from staring. 'Oh my, I can't believe _that's_ mine.' Both Trowa and Heero were still shirtless because they were heading for the showers, when she stopped him. Hell, when she first saw them, she nearly swooned. 

"Heero, you said you wanted to meet me here in your letter." She said with a goofy smile on her face. 

"What letter?" 'I didn't give her any letter.' Heero asked her, him having no idea what she was talking about. 

"OH, the letter you left for me on my desk, of course," She continued to blab on at a remarkable rate, "I'm so glad that I made it 'cause I almost didn't get it. Good thing Relena saw it and gave it to me. Otherwise I would've missed you and wouldn't have known you were in love with me. I just knew you liked me. I'm so happy. When do yo--" 

'Great, thank you very much, Relena. I'll just have to get back at you later.' Heero sighed and rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed by Brooke as she was daydreaming. 'But, first, I have to deal with Brooke.' This was going to be a long day. 

* * *

"Lena, did she fall for it." Cathy asked sounding a little too anxious to be up to any good. 

"Yeah she did. I saw her going to talk to Heero a few minutes ago. Hey, there's Hilde," Lena responded to Cathy's question. 

"Hey, Hilde!" She waved her hand as she called the violet-haired girl over to join them. 

Glancing around to see who had called her name, Hilde spotted Rellie and Catherine talking as Relena waved. Changing directions, she headed to the group. "Hey guys, what's up?" 

"Nothing much, Hild, Lena just gave little miss Brooke a letter from 'Heero' saying he thinks he loves her." Catherine replied as if that was nothing, but with a sly smile on her face. 

"You know, I don't like Brooke and all, but why get her involved?" Hilde asked, feeling a little sorry for the brunette. 'I don't know Relena that well, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would use another person for no reason...even if it is little miss popular.' 

"You mean you don't know?!" Cathy looked surprised and saw the confused expression on her face. 'I guess we forgot to tell her. Oops. I'll let Lena explain.' She looked at the sandy-blonde, silently commanding her to tell Hilde. 

Relena saw this look and decided to tell Hilde since she apparently didn't know what was going on. "I was just killing two birds with one stone. Brooke has been calling me all sorts of things behind my back." Her blood boiled at the mere thought of the President of Heero's fan club and her comments. 'She doesn't even know me. She had no right to say those things about me.' 

"Yeah, I was talking to Brooke earlier and she said our Lena," the red-head gestured with her hands to the friend in question, "over here, is a, and I quote, 'Stupid, ugly, bitch.'". 

_~Study period had just ended and everyone was leaving the classroom. Relena was drenched, Heero was smirking, Trowa was stoic and Brooke was trying to talk to Catherine... _

_Brooke walked up to the senior girl and started talking about the recent happenings. Brushing back her hair with a cocky look on her face, she started speaking, "Cathy, can you believe that little girl. Who does she think she is? Telling _ME_ to shut up. I was only like telling her about Heero. I mean he is like my guy after all. Look at her," She pointed a finger at the exiting aquamarine eyed girl, "she deserved that water to be poured on her. The nerve of that stupid, ugly bitch, I bet she was just jealous. Heero sure cooled her down and to top it off he defended me," with a dreamy look on her face, she continued, "It's so obvious he likes me. Why wouldn't he, though? I'm smart, beautiful, talent-" _

_'No wonder she told her to shut up. Doesn't she realize we don't care? I can't believe she called Lena that. I'll have to call Relena and tell her later on today. What an ego: she's smart, beautiful...better shut her up before she becomes more full of herself.' Wearing a forced smiled on her face, Catherine interrupted the girl, "I'm sorry, Brooke," she put as much false sincerity as possible in her words, "but I have to be home really soon." Explaining further, she continued, "I have to help my mom and she wants me home ASAP." _

_"Um, okay," Brooke ended the conversation as Catherine walked away from her locker after grabbing the books she needed for that night. Brooke had followed her all the way over to the other girl's locker and finally moved to her own at the other end of the hall as the red-head's retreating figure left the building, after glancing back and seeing Brooke still there. ~_

"You sure she wasn't describing herself when she called Rellie that?" Hilde asked, jokingly, now that she knew what was up. 

"Well, she could have been," Cathy replied, scratching her head and looking thoughtful for a moment. 

"Sounds like Brooke to me." Relena said, barely able to hide her mirth. 

Seems that none of them could though and they all burst out laughing; they didn't even try to hold them back after that. 

After they finally stopped their laughing, Cathy pointed, "Look, Brooke just finished talking to Mr. Dumb Jock." 

"Ooooh, she looks pissed. Rellie, you better watch out." Hilde was still choking back her laughs. 

"For Brooke or Heero?" Relena asked trying to catch her breath after all that laughing. 

Cathy and Hilde looked at each other then glanced back at Brooke and the retreating Heero. "Both," they chimed. 

"Thanks, I'll take your advice or I just might end up getting my haired pulled out by Brooke or trash-canned by Heero. I've gotta go. Byyye." 

"Byyyeeee, Rellie. Be sure to call us if that does happen; so we can watch." Hilde winked at her. 

"Sure thing, Hild, will do." Relena walked away. 

"Bye Lena. C'mon Hilde, we have to get you up to date with everything." They walked off together. 

* * *

Heero and Trowa entered the locker room. They picked up their change of clothes and a couple towels. 

"So, why didn't you just tell her you didn't write the letter?" 'It would've been easier on Heero, if he did. What was he thinking?' 

"I want to deal with Relena myself. Anyways, this might kill off my group a little." 'If it does, I'd almost want to thank her. _Almost_' 

"Well if you wanted to get back at her you could have just told them the letter was meant for Relena." 

He laughed, "The only person I could think of that was in study period would have to be Cathy." 

"You don't want to do that; Cathy would murder you and then do it again." Trowa laughed at the mental image of his sister finding out 

"That's why I said it was an old letter for somebody else and had dropped it. Could you imagine the look on your sister's face if I said it was for her and she found out?" Heero almost shivered at that thought; Catherine could be scary when she was angry. 

"I'll talk to Relena after school." Heero finished the conversation and went to his next class. 

* * *

Trowa looked around for his girlfriend. 'Now, where is she?' Spotting the junior sitting on a bench, he approached her. She was almost a half-foot shorter than himself with nearly platinum blonde waist-length, slightly wavy hair and light-blue eyes. The blonde's looks were quite nice, not as beautiful, but still rather pretty. The captain of the swimming team began to close the distance between them. The young girl didn't seem to have noticed, perhaps that was because his footsteps were so light, but most likely because she was so deep into the book she was skimming over. 

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Trowa spoke after she had turned to face him. "The Canterbury Tales. I remember that from last year, English?" Trowa asked. 

She sighed, holding the book in her hand, using her finger to keep her place, and answered, "Yeah, I have a test next period," she continued dreadfully, "Normally I wouldn't even pick up the book, but I heard this test was a real killer." 

"It was," he changed the subject, "Have you heard about the new girl, Relena?" 

"Yeah, she's in a couple of my classes," wrapping her arms around Trowa's neck while still holding her book, Midii finished her sentence, "seems nice enough. Why is Yuy buggin', then?" 'Poor girl.' 

"Don't know, Heero's kinda weird sometimes, anyway I think the pressure of his fan club is getting to him." Trowa gave a half-smile. 

"Well you, Mister Captain of the swimming team, 4.3 GPA, tall, dark, and handsome, hanging with him doesn't help anyway." The soon-to-be 17-year-old gave Trowa a small peck on the lips. 

"I'm not one of the reasons he has so many groupie-wanna-bes. Those girls could care less who _I_ am," he replied with the most innocent smile he could possibly use. 

At this, she had to laugh, "Sure, you're just a regular Nanashi. Now go, shoo; I have to study," she finished, giving him another small kiss. Turning around to sit on the bench once again, Midii opened up the book in her hand to the place her finger had marked when she saw Trowa walk away. 'Yeah right, Trowa Barton, you just a no-name haha, but at least you're my no-name.' With a small smile to herself, she went back to 'The Canterbury Tales' and groaned contemplating her test next period. 

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this took forever to get out. When I was writing it my dog died and I had a million tests and 5 2-hour final exams. I did finish this in mid-November, but left it on a disk at a friends house a few hundred miles away and didn't get it until now. 

On aside note, sorry if you wanted to be informed of this update and didn't get an e-mail from me because a few (around 20) of my GW e-mails got erased when my host changed ownership and my address-book was wiped out, also. 


End file.
